Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-135842 discloses a screw driver which rotationally drives a driver bit. In the screw driver described above, a roller pushes a roller holding member while rolling during a screw operation and thereby rotation of a driving gear is transmitted to a spindle.